A Certain Strawberry's Secret Diary
by RedBladeX
Summary: What if Ichigo had a secret diary and a short little midget found it? Please read to find out! Rukia/Ichigo pairing! XD
1. Chapter 1

A Certain Strawberry's Secret Diary

**Ichigo: Blade? (Annoyed/angry tone)**

**Blade-san: Yeah Ichigo what is that you want? (Blade's eyeball rolls)**

**Ichigo: Why are you writing another fanfiction? (Pure angry tone)**

**Blade-san: I'm trying to make you famous you fuckin' idiot.**

**Ichigo: I know that, but why do I have to write a stupid diary?!**

**Blade-san: Shut up Ichigo are you the fuckin' author?! Please note that italics=diary writing, regular=normal talking.**

**Ichigo: No, but I am the main characters and I some rights to you know. Well sorry for blabbering too much. Well my beloved fans if you're reading this Blade-san does not own Bleach, but all credits go to Tite Kubo.**

Ichigo- Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm currently 17 years old. I'm a substitute Shinigami. Right now were in the middle of war with these Quincy who survived the massacre few hundred years ago. This diary was written during this time.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I fell in love with stupid midget (Rukia) when I told Kon this he tried to kill me in his doll form. Obviously he wasn't thinking that he was in his doll form. I don't know how to explain my feelings about this "love" thing. I think it started when she tried to save me from __Tsukishima, when he tried to kill me and Rukia jumped in front of me when he was delivering the final blow. God this is stupid it feels like I'm talking to myself. Anyways I feel so different when I talk to her now. She might suspect I'm in love with her, but I never show any of my feelings. So I think it's the best the decision to hide and lock this diary up. So I want to ask her out on a date, but she already has a boyfriend his name is Renji. That stupid idiotic dumb moron took my girl, but he's cheating on Rukia for my ex Tatsuki. So in the past few days the war has made Soul Society and the Human World busy so I don't see Rukia much. Man I miss her smell and pleasant aroma. Damn it what am I saying. Anyone ways the reason I'm keeping this diary is so I contain my feelings about Rukia. God I don't how to confess my feelings towards her. I don't know how to confess to her. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today there was a captain's meeting for the Soul Reapers. Of course I was invited because I am a hero in the eyes of the head captain. Today two captains died Rukia's brother, Byakuya and Kenpachi. They needed replacements, so they chose my goat man and me as temporary replacement until the war is over. I believe that I may see Rukia again and I'm really happy about that. Oh God f**king damn it what do I do seriously. I think I've gone mad seriously. Anyways this diary or journal will stay hidden and locked no matter what the circumstances are. I just hope that stupid goat man or the midget won't find this diary at all. This must stay a secret. Of course if *gulp* Renji found this I'll I know is I would me a dead man. Of course, if you think about it I am his superior which mean I could get him banished for looking through a captain's private property._

_ I've beginning to have more feelings for Rukia lately because well I don't know how to explain this. Let me say this every time I see that damn midget my heart starts racing like a madman. So my situation has gotten more serious and I've been thinking about checking myself into the mental hospital. Anyways this has just gotten out of hand. FYI I broke up with Tatsuki today because she was cheating on me. Well I don't really care she wasn't the right girl for me. The other day, I heard Rukia and Renji arguing about him cheating on her. So now I think I have chance with her. SCORE! Wait what am I saying to myself. Well anyways I'll write more tomorrow._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3_

_Dear Diary, _

_I met Rukia today and she told me about her break up with Renji and she was happy. She started to talk shit about him like how he was arrogant and selfish. She also told me that she one day hopes to be __**THE ONE. **__I would dream that it is me, but it will never me at all. Sorry this all I have to say today. I don't have much on mind today. SHIT! Bye I have a Captain's meeting right now. But I do believe I have a chance with Rukia._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


End file.
